Opposites
by Kazue-Sama
Summary: Italy decides to go to a new pasta restaurant and is kidnapped... By himself!
1. Chapter 1

Warning:

Rated T

Bad author :P

Weirdness

Meanings:

~~-Opposites-~~

-person POV change

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

-end/beginning of chapter

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

Italy was busy walking around town. Actually, he wasn't busy. Since when was the Italian ever busy? Actually, Italy was bored. Wandering around, an idea came to him. "Yes! I know!" He jumped excitedly. "I'll go to a nice restaurant and get pasta!~" the Italian skipped down the road. A few civilians glanced at him and shrugged. This behavior was very common for most Italians. At least, people from north Italy. South Italy was a "little" different.

As Italy approached his favorite restaurant, he noticed a new one next to it. The restaurant was called, "Pasta Forever". He smiled. "Yay! A new pasta restaurant!" The Italian went inside. Bells jingled when he stepped in. A waiter was standing in front of Italy, smiling. "Why, hello! Welcome to Pasta Forever! Let me get you a table!" Italy followed him until they reached a table in the far back. "There you go." Said the waiter, handing him a menu." Italy noticed that the mans name tag read "Phil". "Thank you!" He said.

~~-Opposites-~~

A man sat in front of a giant computer screen, chewing his finger nail. He had dark burgundy colored hair and dark purple eyes. A single curl stuck out from his head. The brunette's eyes were surveying the screen. Suddenly he smiled and grabbed a rusty cell phone out of his pocket. "I found the one!" He smirked. "Please get him for me."

~~-Opposites-~~

Phil came back with a plate of pasta. "Here you are." Italy nodded thank you and began eating. About halfway through, he noticed something weird about the sauce. It tasted very different than anything he had ever had before. A little... metallic. Italy shrugged, guessing it was all his imagination. A while later, Phil returned. "Hello again. I was wondering if you wanted a tour of the kitchen. You seem to love pasta, so I thought I would ask."

Italy nodded. "Oh yes please!"

Phil took Italy back to the kitchen. The Italian stared wide eyed at everything. All the people making pasta and sauce, it was amazing to look at! Italy didn't notice when Phil closed a door behind him and locked it. "Now this won't hurt a bit." Phil said. He was holding a rag and stepped towards Italy. The Italian tried to scream, but Phil covered his mouth and nose with the rag. Italy tried not to breathe in the sickly sweet scent, but it was to late. Already the world was growing dim, until the Italian fell asleep.

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

Hello! Thanks for reading my first chapter of Opposites! I know it's not that good, but I hope you liked it anyways. (^_^;)

And, wanna know something cool? There's a little box below this that you can use to follow, favorite and comment on my story! 「(・Д・)」

Epic right? Also if you follow/comment/favorite, you shall get a virtual cookie!

Σ（・7・）／

Ciao~ Kazue-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:

2p! Characters

Kidnapping

Bad author （−＿−；）

Authors note:

Okay. Thank you so much for the reviews I got for chapter 1!

And thank you Aabluedragon

For pointing out the rusty phone thing. If anyone else noticed it, I didn't mean it was actually rusted. It was a rusted color. :P

Also, I know my grammar is bad, sorry. I do the best I can. I don't understand the beta thing so...

Alright I'll stop my stalling. Onto the story!

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣７￣)┘

I overuse faces don't I?...

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

Italy woke up to the noise of a car screeching to a halt. He groaned. His head hurt, like he had a major headache. The Italian looked around and saw that he was in the back of a truck. His feet and hands were bound with rope, and a rag covered his mouth, enabling him to speak.

Italy tried to free his bound wrists, but to no prevail. He slumped against the wall of the truck. Only then did he notice just how hungry he was. Time seemed to blur together for the Italian. It could of been 1 minute or 5 hours later, but the truck came to a screeching halt, which sent Italy flying forward, and smashed into the trucks wall. A person with a black mask over his face stepped into the truck and picked the Italian up. Italy screamed and tried to get away from the man, but he only got smacked in the face by the masked mans gun handle. Italy went limp and let the man carry him.

~~-Opposites-~~

Germany was getting worried. It had been 3 days since he last saw Italy. It was usual for the Italian to run off, but not for more than a whole day! The German shook his head. "Italy is probably just with his brother.

~~-Opposites-~~

Italy opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep...

Sitting up, he noticed that he was in a bed. The bed had dark red sheets and black pillows. Looking around the room, Italy noticed that there were matching curtains and a rug.

The door opened to reveal a person about his age. He had darker hair than Italy, and purple eyes, but otherwise, they looked exactly the same. "Hello." Greeted Italy nervously. The other smiled. "Hello Feliciano. How are you?"

Italy frowned. "Where you the one who kidnapped me? And how do you know my name?!"

The man laughed lightly. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did that scare you?" He grinned. "I'm Luciano. And you are going to live with me now ve~"

Italy tried to hide the fact that he was shaking, but it was hard. "What's wrong?" Luciano asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I want Germany..." Italy whispered. Frowning, Luciano just stared at Italy. Then his expression turned into a vile grin. "You won't ever get to see your precious Doitsu again though.."

The next thing he knew, Italy was dragged out of the bed and into a different room. Luciano opened a door and began dragging Italy down stairs that led into the basement. The Italian screamed but it was no use. No one was in the house to hear him.

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

Translations:

I believe there are no translations... Unless you don't know that Doitsu, means Germany in Japanese. (ｰ ｰ;)

Thanks for reading chapter 2 of Opposites!

I honestly have no idea where this is going... orz

It would help if you commented what you think this story should be. Like LucianoXFeliciano, or do you want poor Ita-chan to get tortured, or something else!

Meh... I'm gonna be really busy for a few weeks, so not many updates. Sorry...

•A•

Ciao~ Kazue-sama


	3. Chapter 3

Warning:

Rated T (so far)

2p! Characters

Author who has no idea what she is writing anymore

* * *

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

Italy opened his eyes. He was in what seemed to be a cellar. He was cold, hungry and scared. Luciano was sitting in front of him, watching. "Hello again Italy." He giggled, a sadistic smile on his face. Italy whimpered, what was he going to do now?

Luciano smirked. "I bet your hungry. Here!" He placed a plate of pasta in front of the Italian. Italy gingerly took a bite. It tasted just like the pasta he had eaten at "Pasta Forever".

"You like it right?" Luciano asked, standing up. Italy shrugged. "Y-yes. I guess..." The other Italian began laughing. "Wanna know what the secret ingredient is?" Italy shook his head, suddenly scared of what might be in the pasta, but Luciano ignored him, crouching down so they were eye to eye.

"It's blood my little Ita-chan. The sauce is blood." He began laughing again, seemingly near hysterics. The smaller Italian's eyes widened in horror. That's why the pasta had a metallic flavor to it. He felt sick to his stomach.

Luciano stopped laughing and looked at the frightened Italian.

"Aw... Ita-chan. Did that frighten you? Your gonna have to eat something though, or else you'll be starving at the meeting.

"Wh-what meeting?" Italy asked, pressing up against the wall. "The world meeting of course. Just because you don't see us nations doesn't mean we're not there. And we have to have meetings to."

Italy didn't understand what Luciano just said. He was in shock from the blood and the terror of the situation he had gotten himself into was beginning to set in.

"Italy. What the hell are you doing!?" The Italian snapped out of his shock and looked at Luciano pleadingly. "Please let me go. I want to go home." He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Luciano stared at him, no emotion shown at all. "Your mine now. I won't let anyone have you." He growled. "And that means you can not leave."

Italy stopped crying and hung his head. Luciano wouldn't ever let him leave, and if he tried to escape, who knew what would happen? "I'm sorry." He whispered. Luciano smirked again, happy to have broken the Italian. "Come on. We need to get you different clothes for the meeting. You can't wear that." He said, pointing to Italy's tattered uniform.

Italy followed Luciano into yet another room. It seemed to be a huge walk-in closet. Clothes were everywhere. Italy looked around while Luciano looked for something for him to wear. Finally Luciano picked out and outfit similar to his own, but it was dark blue.

Luciano threw the uniform at him and began to walk out the door. "Here, put this on." He said. The door shut and locked.

Italy stood alone in the dressing room, holding his uniform to his chest. "I better hurry up and change, or else he might mad." Italy sighed. He changed into the uniform Luciano had given him and knocked on the door. Luciano opened it a few second later. He had on a hat with fur or something on the side.

"Good timing. We have to go now." He said, grabbing Italy's arm and pulling him outside. Italy got in the passenger side of Luciano's car while the other got in the drivers seat.

They pulled up to a huge building that looked strangely like the building that Italy had meetings at. "We're here." Luciano grumbled. Getting out of the car. Italy got out as well, following Luciano who grabbed his hand, dragging him along. "Come on." He growled, pulling Italy along.

Italy entered a big room. Multiple people were already there. Someone who looked very similar to England waved at him. "Hello poppet!~ I'm Oliver! Who are you?" He asked, smiling.

Luciano growled at Oliver and pulled Italy closer to him. "It's Feli. And you can't have him." Italy glanced around, suddenly terrified of what Luciano would do. But the Italian just growled and sat down, ignoring Oliver.

Italy sat in a chair next to him.

Suddenly, someone stood up. "Okay bitches, were gonna start this meeting now!" A man with blond hair and a curl similar to Canada's yelled. He looked grumpy.

The meeting resulted in Luciano throwing knives at Oliver, someone named Al banging Luciano on the head with a baseball bat, and Italy hiding in the corner.

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

* * *

Finally finished this chapter! It's kinda a filler actually cause I had writers block. And I just felt the need to update. ^ ^ hope you enjoyed! Oh! Remember to favorite and review!

Ciao!~ Kazue-sama


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  
I thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Honestly, I probably would get nowhere on this if it weren't for the fact that I know people actually like this story!  
Oh! And before I forget, i loved the phone idea so I decided to use it! I would have used that in the last chapter, but i had written it before I read the review! XD  
Disclaimer: (totally forgot these before...)  
I don't own Hetalia or the characters. Only the plot of this fic.

Warning:  
Rated T  
2p! (Need I say more?)

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

Italy felt himself being shoved into Luciano's car. The meeting had ended horribly. Most of the nations (or should we call them that?) were cursing at each other and fighting. The small Italian had shut his eyes tightly and cowered in the corner the whole time.

He looked up a few minutes later to see Luciano driving. His hands were clenched tightly on the steering wheel and he was scowling. Italy was sure that he would kill someone if they even spoke to him right then.

Luciano was silent until he drove back to his house. Italy didn't notice him grab a metal pole from under the seat, and screamed when an unimaginable pain split through his skull.

Italy opened his eyes for the second time that day. Luciano was crouching in front of him, smiling. The small Italian tried to move, but his hands were bound to the wall. He was about to scream, but Luciano clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up." He whispered, pointing to the phone in his hand. It was Italy's phone. His eyes widened in shock. Why did he have it!?

~~-Opposites-~~

Germany's phone was ringing nonstop. He looked at it, getting highly annoyed. But the German gasped when he saw what the called ID read, Italy.

"Italy? Hello?" He asked anxiously. It had been a while since he last heard from the Italian. "Where are you!?"

"Ve~ I'm at home Germany! We're else would I be?" Was his reply.  
Germany frowned. He had just stopped by Italy's house a few minutes before. In fact, he was about a block away.

"But, Italy. I was just at your house. It's been a while since you've been there."

"Fuck."  
Germany froze. Italy would never say that. And his voice changed at that one word.

Suddenly the call ended. The German stood there in shock, phone still held up to his ear.

~~-Opposites-~~

"Fuck." Luciano whispered. He quickly ended the call, then threw the phone to the ground. It shattered into multiple pieces. Italy struggled to get away, but Luciano turned to him.

"I've been waiting to long." He whispered, his purple eyes were gleaming, a psychotic look was on his face. Italy knew, that he had lost all his sanity.

Luciano pulled out three knives. One was very small, but sharp. The next was about average, and the third was long and way sharper than the first. Italy trembled as Luciano brought a pocket knife up to his face, lightly tracing his cheek. "So, Feli." He whispered, menacingly. "Which knife should I use first?"

The Italian gulped. Each one looked painful. "P-please don't." He whispered, trying to break out of his binds. Luciano shook his head back and forth. "Nope." He dug the pocket knife into the skin on Italy's right cheek.

Italy screamed. It was ear splitting, and the sadistic Italian slapped the other. Hard. Italy cowered, and tears fell from his face. "That's the painless part." Luciano sighed.

He grabbed Italy's wrist, and quickly slit it. Blood was pouring out of the wound, and Italy felt faint. He could sort of remember Luciano holding a jar labeled "N. Italy."

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

Authors note:  
orz  
I feel as though I write very short chapters. I'm sorry if you didn't like it... But... Ya.  
Anyways, school started and I have no time to write my fics right now. Plus if I do, I have no Wifi for certain reasons. Also, I type my fanfics on my iPod, so that's why they aren't formatted right or whatever.  
Please remember to R&R! It helps me write more!  
~Kazue-sama

Contest!  
I had a fun idea for a contest! Because Hetalia can make history class very... Interesting... It would be fun to hear about it.  
To participate, you have to comment on this chapter, and tell me about your most funniest Hetalia thing that's happened in class.

Ex. Your teacher talks about a war ITALY won.

I can't wait to see what people come up with!  
The prizes are...  
1st: 2 one-shots,fave on 2 stories  
2nd: one shot, fave on story  
3rd: fave on story

XD I'm sorry if these are pretty lame prizes...

Me and my friend are going to judge. (Hurray! it wont just be me with the hard decisions!) We'll be judging by whichever ones make us laugh the most! ^ ^  
Hope you enter!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning:

Rated T (so far)

2p! Characters

Author who has no idea what she is writing anymore

* * *

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

Italy opened his eyes. He was in what seemed to be a cellar. He was cold, hungry and scared. Luciano was sitting in front of him, watching. "Hello again Italy." He giggled, a sadistic smile on his face. Italy whimpered, what was he going to do now?

Luciano smirked. "I bet your hungry. Here!" He placed a plate of pasta in front of the Italian. Italy gingerly took a bite. It tasted just like the pasta he had eaten at "Pasta Forever".

"You like it right?" Luciano asked, standing up. Italy shrugged. "Y-yes. I guess..." The other Italian began laughing. "Wanna know what the secret ingredient is?" Italy shook his head, suddenly scared of what might be in the pasta, but Luciano ignored him, crouching down so they were eye to eye.

"It's blood my little Ita-chan. The sauce is blood." He began laughing again, seemingly near hysterics. The smaller Italian's eyes widened in horror. That's why the pasta had a metallic flavor to it. He felt sick to his stomach.

Luciano stopped laughing and looked at the frightened Italian.

"Aw... Ita-chan. Did that frighten you? Your gonna have to eat something though, or else you'll be starving at the meeting.

"Wh-what meeting?" Italy asked, pressing up against the wall. "The world meeting of course. Just because you don't see us nations doesn't mean we're not there. And we have to have meetings to."

Italy didn't understand what Luciano just said. He was in shock from the blood and the terror of the situation he had gotten himself into was beginning to set in.

"Italy. What the hell are you doing!?" The Italian snapped out of his shock and looked at Luciano pleadingly. "Please let me go. I want to go home." He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Luciano stared at him, no emotion shown at all. "Your mine now. I won't let anyone have you." He growled. "And that means you can not leave."

Italy stopped crying and hung his head. Luciano wouldn't ever let him leave, and if he tried to escape, who knew what would happen? "I'm sorry." He whispered. Luciano smirked again, happy to have broken the Italian. "Come on. We need to get you different clothes for the meeting. You can't wear that." He said, pointing to Italy's tattered uniform.

Italy followed Luciano into yet another room. It seemed to be a huge walk-in closet. Clothes were everywhere. Italy looked around while Luciano looked for something for him to wear. Finally Luciano picked out and outfit similar to his own, but it was dark blue.

Luciano threw the uniform at him and began to walk out the door. "Here, put this on." He said. The door shut and locked.

Italy stood alone in the dressing room, holding his uniform to his chest. "I better hurry up and change, or else he might mad." Italy sighed. He changed into the uniform Luciano had given him and knocked on the door. Luciano opened it a few second later. He had on a hat with fur or something on the side.

"Good timing. We have to go now." He said, grabbing Italy's arm and pulling him outside. Italy got in the passenger side of Luciano's car while the other got in the drivers seat.

They pulled up to a huge building that looked strangely like the building that Italy had meetings at. "We're here." Luciano grumbled. Getting out of the car. Italy got out as well, following Luciano who grabbed his hand, dragging him along. "Come on." He growled, pulling Italy along.

Italy entered a big room. Multiple people were already there. Someone who looked very similar to England waved at him. "Hello poppet!~ I'm Oliver! Who are you?" He asked, smiling.

Luciano growled at Oliver and pulled Italy closer to him. "It's Feli. And you can't have him." Italy glanced around, suddenly terrified of what Luciano would do. But the Italian just growled and sat down, ignoring Oliver.

Italy sat in a chair next to him.

Suddenly, someone stood up. "Okay bitches, were gonna start this meeting now!" A man with blond hair and a curl similar to Canada's yelled. He looked grumpy.

The meeting resulted in Luciano throwing knives at Oliver, someone named Al banging Luciano on the head with a baseball bat, and Italy hiding in the corner.

\\;;::..Opposites...::;;/

* * *

Finally finished this chapter! It's kinda a filler actually cause I had writers block. And I just felt the need to update. ^ ^ hope you enjoyed! Oh! Remember to favorite and review!

Ciao!~ Kazue-sama


End file.
